Patrick Bateman
''"TRY GETTING A RESERVATION AT DORSIA NOW, YOU FUCKING STUPID BASTARD!" ''- Patrick Bateman, American Psycho "Shut the fuck up, Bruce; do I want... no, no!" - Patrick Bateman, deleted scene of an internal struggle with his assumed identity/alter ego Bruce WaynePost-credit deleted scenes ('The Screaming Head Voice') Patrick "Dubs Guy" Bateman is a Wall Street investment banker, '80s music connoisseur and diagnosed psychopath. He is portrayed in the post-credit scenes by the British actor Christian Bale. Biography Although he first appeared in the novel American Psycho and was then first portrayed by Christian Bale in the film adaptation of that novel, he'' is notable chiefly for his appearances in the Post-Credit Scenes, where he makes cameos among the upper class peoples of Gotham City targeted by Bane's master plan. In American Psycho, Patrick Bateman is portrayed as an unhinged and violently self-conflicted serial killer, disgusted by the decadence of the impersonal, consumerist world he's placed himself in. Treating his appearances in the post-credit scenes as a continuation of his story established in American Psycho, it is worth noting Bateman's no longer being as troubled by the society surrounding him, even as others, including his doctor, seemingly disregard his identity, mistaking him for someone named Bruce Wayne. Deleted scenes portray him as still being strongly self-conflicted, however, struggling internally with the identity of Bruce Wayne that he's had placed upon him in Gotham City. Stand Patrick Bateman's Stand is No Exit, a humanoid, medium-range Stand with the ability to obfuscate Patrick's violent tendencies and to otherwise manipulate the thoughts and emotions of people around him. This ability manifests in the form of three distinct powers developed over the course of the known timelines of the Brett Easton Ellis Expanded Universe and the Baneposting Expanded Universe: 「Invisible Touch」, 「Walking on Sunshine」, and 「One More Final ~ Hip to Be Square」. Stand Parameters '''Power:' D Speed: '''D '''Range: '''B '''Durability: C Precision: A Development Potential: S Stand Powers * Invisible Touch: When called out by Patrick Bateman, No Exit passively alters the thoughts of those around him to "censor" any kind of mistrust or suspicion regarding him. This is portrayed from the perspective of those affected by the Stand as a kind of "brain fog" described as settling over their minds when their thoughts turn toward possible causes for suspicion in Patrick Bateman's presence; this "brain fog" growing noticeably thicker in the mind of a target the more reason they would normally have to mistrust or to fear him. * Walking on Sunshine: No Exit may "place itself into the mind of" a person so as to directly control their emotional state and (to some extent) their thought process. When controlling a person's mind in this fashion, No Exit can continue functioning at any distance from Patrick Bateman, although Patrick's ability to consciously control this process (or to recall his Stand from the mind of its target) falters as the distance between him and his Stand grows. * One More Final ~ Hip to Be Square: No Exit may divide itself into numerous "fragments" which are sent out to "infect" the minds of anyone within its range. Patrick Bateman cannot consciously control the minds of those affected by this power; its targets instead being subject to and driven to obey his "personal unconscious impulses". The most commonly depicted result of this power is a frenzy of violence erupting around Patrick Bateman from which Patrick Bateman is the only survivor. Theories * The Inception Hypothesis posits that the post-credit scenes take place within the mind of Patrick Bateman, Bane attempting to steal business secrets from him through his dreams. The implications this would have for his adopted identity of the mysterious Bruce Wayne, as figment of his imagination or as actual person within the BEU, are not yet concretely established. Trivia * In The Dark Knight Rises, his surname is frequently misspelt as "Batman" instead of "Bateman". * Bruce Wayne, the person Patrick Bateman is frequently mistaken for in the post-credit scenes, is a character first established in the DC Comics publishing universe; a 'yuppie' businessman like Bateman living in a fictionalized version of Gotham City. * In Bret Easton Ellis' original American Psycho novel and in the Bret Easton Ellis Expanded Universe, Patrick Bateman is identified as having a brother named Sean Bateman. This character does not seem to appear in American Psycho's film adaptation or in The Post-Credits Scenes, however, and what role he may have in the Baneposting Expanded Universe (if any) is currently unknown. References Category:Big guys Category:People Category:Stand users